De veredas y otras cosas
by chisanaki
Summary: Serie de drabbles sacados de un meme relacionados con doce personajes aleatorios de Harry Potter. Crack! - Work in progress
1. Drabble 1

Drabble 1

Una escena posible y cannon entre Minerva McGonagall y Dolores Umbridge

Por ismaco

The Cure - The Lovecats

* * *

Llegó al final de la escalera de caracol y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir. Levantó una ceja.

Frente a ella, mirándola con sus ojos desproporcionadamente saltones, estaba Dolores Umbridge. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, sólo Merlín podía adivinarlo.

―Minerva ―le dijo a manera de saludo.

―Dolores ―contestó en tono neutro. Hacía frío y no tenía ningún interés en conversar con Umbridge. Empezó a caminar.

―Un segundo, Minerva ―le llamó Umbridge en tono suave pero imperativo. Demasiado imperativo para su gusto. Pensó en no detenerse, pero las reglas básicas de la civilidad se lo impidieron. Se detuvo y volteó frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo en el despacho de Dumbledore a estas horas? ―preguntó Umbridge con suspicacia.

―¿Perdón? ―contestó Minerva cuadrando sus hombros y levantando las cejas.

―¿Qué estaban haciendo? ―volvió a preguntar Umbridge lentamente. En plural.

―Soy la Sub Direct…

―Como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts ―la interrumpió Umbridge utilizando el tono neutro que solía ocupar cuando le recordaba a todo el mundo su puesto ―es mi deber supervisar todos los movimientos de la escuela.

Minerva soltó un leve bufido impaciente, ¿a dónde quería llegar con esa explicación? Esperó unos segundos mientras su interlocutora terminaba de hablar.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Umbridge para finalizar― ¿Qué hacían?

―Errr… ―empezó Minerva, levemente incómoda. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse incómoda por el interrogatorio, y sabía perfectamente bien que esa actitud no mejoraría las cosas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no se le ocurría nada, Dolores seguía ahí, esperando su explicación. Imaginando.

―Estábamos… ―empezó de nuevo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Nada. Tenía la mente en blanco y por primera vez al conversar con Umbridge no era ella quien la irritaba. Se irritaba a si misma.

―¡Dolores! ―dijo la muy familiar voz de Albus Dumbledore apareciendo detrás de la gárgola. Por un instante, Minerva abrió los labios para hablar. Sólo un instante dudó y los cerró de nuevo―. ¡Justo la persona que necesitaba ver! Por favor, sea tan amable de acompañarme un segundo a mi despacho, tengo que hablar con usted de un asunto importantísimo.

Minerva se soltó el puente de la nariz, y miró a los ojos al Director con suspicacia. Él la ignoró mientras se apartaba dejando pasar hacia su despacho a una Umbridge que no parecía muy emocionada por la inminente reunión.

―Profesora McGonagall ―sonó de nuevo la voz de Albus Dumbledore justo antes de que Umbridge subiera al primer escalón. Minerva, quien ya había dado unos pasos hacia su libertad, se detuvo y volteó.

―Director ―dijo en tono de pregunta con voz un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

―Gracias por traer el reporte ―contestó él con una media sonrisa, mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras y subía detrás de Umbridge.

Minerva sonrió todo el camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Definitivamente, encontrarse a Umbridge afuera del despacho de Dumbledore en un sábado a las 6 de la mañana no era una buena idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.R.

Escrito como respuesta al meme de drabbles propuesto por Arcángel Gabriel en el foro de harrylatino.

Bueno… más de 2 años después de mi último fanfiction, estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que les guste.

Arcángel Gabriel: Gracias por corromperme, por manipular mi alma, por betearlo y por donarme la "vereda". Realmente no hubiera escrito de nuevo de no ser por ti.


	2. Drabble 2

Escena en la que Severus Snape se vea sexy

***

Supuestamente era desagradable. Supuestamente.

El pelo grueso que, a veces, parecía grasiento; los ojos negros demasiado fríos e inexpresivos, la nariz un poco más grande y aguileña de lo que dictaban las normas de la estética común. El asqueroso carácter arrogante o displicente, que hacía que uno detestara hasta el hecho más insignificante, como encontrarlo caminando por los pasillos.

Sí, sí... debía ser muy desagradable. O al menos lo era en teoría.

Supuestamente.

No podía evitarlo... había algo. Algo en los ojos negros demasiado fríos e inexpresivos que, cuando la veían directamente, la hacían sentir desnuda. Algo en la voz grave y pausada que, cuando decía su nombre, hacía revolotear escobas en su estómago. Algo en sus túnicas, siempre negras cuyo vuelo la hipnotizaba igual que un jugador de Quidditch a medio partido. Algo en sus manos nudosas, fuertes y siempre frías, que la hacían estremecer al tacto, como había descubierto por varios roces sin intención en la mesa del Gran Comedor o en el Salón de Profesores.

Había algo indescriptible. Aunque no debía haberlo.

Supuestamente.

Snape caminaba con paso firme hacia ella. Incidentalmente. Era probable que en realidad caminara hacia algún lugar específico y, por casualidad, ella estuviera justo en su camino. Sin embargo, nunca está de más ilusionarse un poco, así que, Snape caminaba con paso firme hacia ella.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, recogió la escoba que tenía a su lado. El cielo estaba demasiado azul, hacía demasiado aire y los Gryffindor de primer año hacían demasiado ruido en su tercera lección de vuelo. Instintivamente, se pasó la mano por el pelo blanco y corto y le miró de reojo. Snape seguía caminando y su túnica negra revoloteaba un poco a su alrededor. Estaba cada vez más cerca, mirando un punto indeterminado… ¿O es que acaso la veía a ella? Entrecerró los ojos y volvió la vista hacia él descaradamente. Quizás un poco más de lo que hubiera deseado. Giró la cara con rapidez y dio un par de instrucciones más al Señor Travis por montar mal la escoba. Volvió a mirar de reojo; Snape estaba ya bastante cerca como para notar que, seguro, caminaba hacia ella.

Plantó la punta de la escoba en el suelo, poniendo todo su peso en el pie izquierdo. Levantó el mentón y lo encaró.

Snape disminuyó un poco el paso. Sólo un poco y miró al suelo, demasiado preocupado, al parecer, por no tropezarse con alguna piedrecilla. Su pelo cayó levemente sobre su cara y levantó una mano para acomodarlo un poco. Ella abrió mucho los ojos viendo como la mano nudosa se acercaba a su cabeza, a su pelo, a su cuello. No, no estaba acomodando un mechón de pelo; se estaba acomodando el cuello de la túnica. Seguía caminando hacia ella.

Impaciente, cambió todo el peso de su cuerpo ahora al pie derecho, mientras observaba a Snape detenerse. Frunció el ceño cuando reparó en que el hombre estaba abriendo su túnica un poco, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. No era común que Snape enseñara lo que tenía bajo la túnica. Curiosa, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, dio un pasito al frente y entrecerró nuevamente los ojos tratando de enfocar bien. Un suéter negro de cuello alto era lo único que dejaba ver... ¡Por Merlín, este hombre no mostraba un centímetro más de piel ni por una apuesta! Seguía buscando algo en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica. ¿Qué buscaría?, ¿su varita? Por fin, sacó algo pequeño. Lo observó mientras lo sostenía en su mano y alzó la vista para cerciorase de que nadie lo viera. Clavó su vista en ella y rápidamente guardó aquello que había sacado.

Ella miró a otro lado con una media sonrisa, dando unos pasos y parándose bien. Él reanudó la marcha. Pasaron unos segundos. Ahora estaba realmente cerca, a unos diez pies. Inspiró y los instantes pasaron lentos; un paso, otro paso, otro paso.

-Rolanda -la saludó con voz grave, viéndola de soslayo por sólo un segundo mientras pasaba de largo. Oyó el sonido característico de su capa agitándose por el aire, mientras veía cómo su nudosa mano derecha subía lentamente y, ahora sí, se quitaba el pelo de la cara. Parpadeó con lentitud.

-S...Snape -contestó unos segundos más tarde, cuando él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

Un niño bastante gordo fue a estrellarse en el suelo frente a ella. Los demás niños rieron y ella parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, cerró la boca, frunció el ceño y fue a reñir al Señor Wool por no poner atención a sus instrucciones.

Supuestamente, Snape era un tipo desagradable. Supuestamente.

***

Disclaimer: No son míos (desgraciadamente). Sin afán de lucro.

A/N:

Bueno, aquí está. Les advierto que podría haber sido veinte veces peor si Arcángel Gabriel no se hubiera empeñado tanto, no sólo en que lo escribiera sino en betearlo (y casi reescribirlo) toda una mañana, a razón de que saliera medianamente bien.

Snape no es sexy en los libros (por lo menos a mi no me lo parece)... pero después vino Alan Rickman y nos hizo un Snape extraordinariamente sexy en las pelis. Bueno, pues en esta ocasión, mi cerebro no pudo más que imaginar al Snape del libro. Así que, lo sé.... Snape no se ve muy sexy que digamos (o bueno, sólo a los ojos de Rolanda)

Una pregunta. ¿A quién le parece muy Crack la pareja Snape-Hooch?

Apoyo la idea: ¡Quién no tenga un beta... que se lo consiga!


End file.
